jumanjifandomcom-20200213-history
Alan Parrish/TV
Alan Robert John Jason Parrish III is one of the three main protagonists of the "Jumanji" television adaptation, appearing in every episode. He is an abridged version of the protagonist from the 1995 film counterpart. Appearance When Alan first arrived in "Jumanji" after rolling the dice, he wore a pair of PF'Flyer shoes presumably given to him by his father's business, on top of his school clothes, including a blazer and tie; all of which he soon outgrew. As the years rolled by, Alan grew up and closely resembled his jungle look in the 1995 film, wearing a self made caveman attire made up of jungle leaves and animal skins and grew a large, coarse bushy beard and long locks over the course of his long tenure in "Jumanji's" realm. His many years of survival gave him a very strong physical strength and endurance, such as allowing him to wrestle with big cats and evade gunfire from Van Pelt. He carried a shoulder satchel full of essentials and is armed with valuable self made knifes. Personality Although he is courageous, Alan has a deep personal fear of being trapped forever in "Jumanji" for the rest of his life and will never escape, since he is very well aware that some players have been known to play the game and not survive at all, or end up becoming Manjis. He also fears that Judy and Peter will also spend the rest of their lives, even in parenthood, playing the game to save him. 23 years, 5 months, 2 weeks, and 4 days into his life in "Jumanji" he meets Judy and Peter instantly on their first visit to "Jumanji", where they became fast friends after Alan saved them from a Minotaur and Van Pelt. Following their first adventure and the experience they learned, Judy and Peter both agreed to continue playing the game until they discover Alan's clue to help him escape from "Jumanji", while having several adventures by surviving the environments, creatures, inhabitants and learning important life lessons along the way. The kids even end up considering Alan part of their family and give him their fathers pocket knife on his birthday, touching him and giving him hope that he will eventually find his way out of the game someday. His lifelong survival of 23 years inside "Jumanji", he became very accustomed to the harsh lifestyle and gained a vast knowledge of every environment, creature and inhabitant. Like the 1995 film, Alan's rivalry with Van Pelt was as consistent as ever, even when minding his own business like having a bath or contemplating having nobody to turn to. In "Law of Jumanji", Alan was fed up of being hunted without end and decided to turn the tables on Van Pelt by trapping him, since Alan knew he was unkillable but could be imprisioned. Alan could even understand and speak the complicated tongue of the Manji tribe, making him well acquainted with them but on occasion suffered their wrath when upsetting them. He made frequent deals with Trader Slick but often regretted trusting him, due to his devious ways. Background Alan Parrish was a generally well mannered resident of Brantford, New Hampshire who lived with his mother and father in a large mansion. Activities he participated in included cycling and playing a product of the times game called "Stickball". His favourite dish is tuna casserole and his favourite snack is the candy bar "Crunchy Munchies", well remembering of their delightful advertising slogan. Alan was friendly with Parrish Shoes employee turned Police Officer Carl Bentley and his son. When Alan found the strange, enticing game called "Jumanji", he took it home to play the game in the attic. However, he never read the game's instructions and after he rolled the dice, his mother called him down to dinner, causing Alan to turn his head and miss his clue before being sucked into the game's deepest darkest jungle realm within it's crystal ball. Skills *'Jumanji Knowledge:' Due to Alan's years of survival and lifestyle in "Jumanji", it gave him a unique knowledge and wisdom of the game's environments, creatures and inhabitants, which were essential to helping his friends finish the game as he insisted they would have not lasted 5 minutes without him when they first entered the game. **'Manji language:' Alan is able to understand and speak the complicated Manji language, to his advantage. He is well learned in their behaviour and customs, also to his advantage. *'Athletics:' A hard lifestyle gave Alan the fitness he needed to be able run from a stampede and Van Pelt's gunshots, handle a sword and even wrestle a swimming Crocodile to save Sarah. As a ten year old, he was an accomplished cyclist as he was able to repeat this feat when he rediscovered it in Truth or Consequently. *'Knife:' Alan owned various self made knives that served as his main protection and useful tools while living in the jungle. One was the size of a small dagger, another was capable of fencing with Giant Bee stingers and Giant Crabs. Weaknesses *'Seasickness:' When sailing with Captain Ishmael Squint, Alan began to feel severe seasickness as the result of never spending much time at sea and hating it. Continuity *This version of Alan Parrish also appears in the 1997 Hasbro LCD game. His portrait appears on the top right corner of the game. *Instead of 1969 like the film, the date of Alan's arrival in "Jumanji" is 1965. **In Gift, Alan's flashback shows him wearing more casual clothing instead of his more practical school wear seen in Young Alan. This could be attributed to the time gap between seasons or simply being that the writers hadn't yet come up with the concept. Trivia *Alan's full name was revealed in the animated series episode Perfect Match; Trader Slick attends the wedding of Alan and Gina to announce them, proclaiming his full name as Alan Robert John Jason Parrish III. Category:TV Series Characters